What the Hay Rhymes with Apple?
by Duelist925
Summary: Applejack still feels a mite guilty over the conclusions she jumped to when the Mane Six first met Zecora.     So she baked an apology pie!     A bit of alcohol, and a night she cant remember though, lead to some...complications.
1. Chapter 1

What the hay rhymes with Apple?

It was a lovely evening, the sun heading towards the horizon as Celestia began to end her day, Lunas moon soon to ascend into the sky. Even the Everfree forest looked beautiful, in a wild and dangerous sort of way, as a lone pony made her way along the path towards a hut.

There was a knock at Zecoras door. The rhyming zebra paused from adding a few ingredients to the stew within her cauldron, nudging the door open with a hoof, revealing a somewhat bedraggled looking pony with a stetson.

"Ah, Applejack, my orange pony friend!" She said in delight.  
>"What can I do for you? What may I mend? Come in, come in! " She paused thoughtfully as she led the cowpony inside. "Mind the bin."S he added as ana fterthought as Apple banged her hoof on a trashcan.<p>

The orange pony looked oddly sheepish. "Ah do apologize fer botherin ya Zecora. I got a couple reasons fer comin over tho." She said. "My grannies hip is botherin her sumthin fierce-ya'll got anything'lll help?"

The striped equine chuckled, nodding, rummaging on a shelf for a moment. "Here, to ease the pain. A bit of valeroot, and oil of Dragons-stain." She poured a careful measure out of a bright green bottle into a little travel flask. "A warning now, to help the hip-she should not drink more than a daily sip. For three days mix with cows milk, and then the joint shall move like silk.

Applejack smiled and slid the little flask into her saddlebag, coming out with an apple pie, setting it on Zecoras shelf. "Thankee kindly Zecora. I'll get a basket of apples out here for ya tomorrow as payment. And this..." She slid the pie closer. "This is an apology."S he said, looking a tad shamefaced.

Zecora looked at the pie, puzzled. "Delicious as I find your pie, I must ask...what reason? Why?" She said, sounding a bit confused. "I remember no slight, and we have had no fight."

Applejack rubbed the back of her head. "Ah know, not lately but...that business when we first met yall...well I was a pretty bad instigator of everythin."She admitted. "I branded ya as trouble for ah ever metcha, and ah feel bad bout it. Thought I owed ya a pie at the least, sorta clear the water tween us. . "

The zebra smiled. "Applejack, my silly mare, no apology needed. All is forgiven, clear as air." She did, however, slide the pie a bit closer to herself. "I will acede, however, to your wish...as I said, I find your pies to be delish." She winked, Applejack snorted and laughing.

"Yeah, well, Ah do make a good pie if I do say so mahself." She said with a touch of pride. Zecora grinned. "I do agree. Now, what say you stay, share a meal with me? " She said, gesturing to the stew bubbling on her fire.

Applejack grinned. "Well, I figure grannies hip can wait abit more. " She said agreeably. "And that stew smells mighty fine indeed. " Zecora grinned, ladling out a pair of bowls, with some thicky crusty bread.

Applejack licked her lips and dug in, slurping up stew and sopping up some with the thick bread. SHe looked up curiously at an odd *POP*, seeing Zecora pulling a cork from a thick, earthenware bottle. "Whuts that?" She asked, as an odd, fruity scent filled the air.

Zecora poured a cup of the dark colored liquid. "It is a drink, brewed from fruit of the vine-I believe you ponies would call it wine." She answered. "Would you care for a drink? There are extra cups in the sink." She said cheerfully.

Applejack considered for amoment. "Well...ah aint much of a drinker...but what can it hurt?" She said dismissively, getting herself a glass as well. "Can't be any worse than the stuff uncle Cider makes." She reasoned aloud, taking a sip. SHe paused. "...This stuff tastes a mite better as well." She said, giving the glass an appraising look. Surprisingly...smooth.

it was a beauitful morning, Celestias sun rising over the horizon. A beam shone down through the Everfree forest, managing to slip and slide past leaves and branches, and through a cracked open window, to stab into the eye of an orange pony in a little hut. An orange pony that rolled over, feeling rather...hungover.

"WHat in the hay...?" She muttered, sitting up , rubbing at her aching head. "No wonder Uncle Ciders always so durn grouchy come mornin time..." She muttered, eyes blinking groggily open. She looked round. "...Where am ah...oh right. Zecoras hut. Man...granny smith is gonna be so mad at me when ah get home...stayin out all naight drinkin like tha-" She froze, eyes wide as she took in the sight of the striped equine laying next to her in the bed, one hoof thrown over Applejack own flank.

Zecora blinked, sitting up as she heard a crash, waking her from a rather nice dream of her homeland. "Applejack? Are you okay? What has-Wait! Why do you run away?" She called, seeing the cowpony wrenching open the door and fleeing. She tilted her head. How odd. "She must be late, at this hour...perhaps trying to avoid a grannies glower." She chuckled to herself, sliding out of the bed, and noticing something else-the silly pony had left her had behind. She sighed, picking it up and stowing it in Applejack pack, also left behind. "Perhaps I should deliver her hat and pack, to save her a trip back." She mused aloud, throwing the saddlebags over her own flanks, locking the door to her little home as she left. 

It was a long walk to Sweet Apple Acres, but Zecora was used to such walks-how else could she find the necessary ingredients for her many brews? As she approahced the gate, she noticed the large red stallion pulling the applecart out.  
>"Ah! May you have a morning without cares! Where go you now-to sell your wares?" SHe said warmly.<p>

"Eyyuuup. " Was the laconic reply. The zebra smiled. "Then I will have apples, three." She rummaged in her bag for a few bits. "Oh! Where is your sister? Where she went, did you see? " She nodded to the extra saddlebags on her back. "She left these in my hut this morn-And her hat as well, far from the norm. " The striped equine paused at the outright startled look Big mac gave her.  
>"She left her hat behind?" He said, just a touch incredulously. "Thats...weird. I think shes up in the field, buckin trees. " He looked concerned. Applejack LOVED that hat...<p>

Zecora nodded. "My thanks. I hope her absence did not worry create...at least her arrival would cause any to abate." Big mac shook his head. "Nnnooope. Applejacks a grown mare. Ah trust her out and about. Didn't think she spent the night with you tho, thought..." he shook his head. "Ah, stray thoughts. Ne're mind. Id' held ya find her, but its mah turn to sell some apples. So...G'day." He nodded amiably, before heading up the road towards town.

The mare chuckled. "Good luck, my friend. I should see you again before days end." She said, heading onto the farm to try and find the wayward bearer of Honesty.

She found the orange mare a short time later in the center of the orchard, bucking appletrees. SHe might have been bucking them a...bit...too hard, considering the force with which a flying apple smacked into Zecoras flank. She winced, looking up, spying the cowpony hard at work. "Applejack! You left your hat! When you ran out, without even a breakfast chat!" She called up as she amde her way up the hill.

Applejack had been agonizing pver the previous night ever since she awoke to find herself beisde the other equine in bed, franticly trying to make herself remember what had happened during their drunken revelry. If you could call it that. So you might understand why she froze, hearing that voice...

She turned, and gave Zecora a very strange look. It somehow managed to combine confusion, a bit of vulnerability, and anger into one glare. The zebra was given pause by this.

"Applejack, I see your working your farm...um. Have I caused you some harm? You glare as tho I commited a slight...did I say something wrong last nigh-" She was cut off by the orange mare snatching her hat and pack away. "NOTHIN HAPPENED." She hollered. It...echoed, to say the least. "NOthin happened, ya striped...striped...stripy thing!" She growled. "Ah was drunk and passed out, and we dinna do nuthin, got it? Ah Aint like that. Ah aint a fillyfooler or mare mounter or whatever the dang word is!"

Zecora was...taken aback, to say the least. A hurt expression flashed across her face, before a cold, angry one took its place. "RIght you are that nothing occured. Why do you think something so absurd? It happened just as you said-you drank too much, and I put you to bed. " She grabbed the pack and slung it off, tossing it at Applejacks feet, the orange ponies rant cut off by the obvious anger in the zebras voice. "Never did I think I would hear such an insult." She spat. "I had thought you an adult! That I would, my friends trust betray..." She trailed off, and nodded firmly. "Have a fine day." And turned and trotted off at that, fuming as she headed toward the gate.

Applejack watched her go, the fire in her dampened by the sudden sinking feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

Big mac raised an eyebrow as he saw his sister trudging up the road to their house. The way she was walking, he didn't think her apology to Zecora had gone well...

The orange mare had come to him the afternoon before, after she'd cooled down a bit from her little spat with the zebra. She'd seemed troubled...of course, part of that was a falling out with a friend. Never easy. But she'd seemed a bit more...worried than he thought she should be, even after she'd confessed her night of drunkeness. Still...maybe...

His conveniently expository meandering thoughts were interrupted by his sisters sigh, and the sound of her plopping down on hte porch next to him. He silently offered her some lemonade. She sipped it without really looking. "She not go fer it?" He said gruffly. 

"...Nah. Was real polite about it, but basicly told me she were more'n a mite miffed with my..um. Assumptions." She still flushed. She shook her head. "Gah. Don't know whats wrong with meh Big Mac. Ah mean, thought ah'd learned mah lesson when we first met'er, about assumin things, but...man. Dunno why ah jumped to the conclusion she'd um. I um. She'd..." She paused, blushing hotly.

"She'd taken advantage of a very drunk you fer a quick hay-roll?" supplied Big Mac. She looked down. "...Yeah, that. "  
>"Hmm. Maybe cuz yer own thoughts were head that direction for ya passed out?" He seemed outwardly calm, but was preparing for a bucking inside. Sakes alive, his sister was strong...still, simple shock kept her from outright kicking him. "Whut?"<p>

"...Maybe yeh jumped to such a outlandish thing, cuz it was on yer mind already." He said firmly. She stared. He went on. "...Aj, ya aint ever really had anything ya might call a gentleman caller. Coltfriend, whatever. An evertime Granny asks, ya wave it away, like ya aint even thought about it. Ya ever think...eh, maybe ya play the other side?"

He braced for impact...and almost fell over when she just sighed. "...Yer right." He stared. "...Whut?" He said deadpan.  
>She looked up, challenge in her eyes. "AH lahk mares." She shook her head. "Look, ah've known awhile now. Just. I could never cotton ta colts. Ah tried, like, with some'a the hired workers from time ta time, but it jest...never." She shrugged. "Then one night Ah got kinda plastered with Rainbow and-" <p>

He jumped. "You an Rainbow?" She glared. "Yeh, me an Rainbow. We had a...I dunno. A thing? Fer a while, but it just...eh. It didn't work. She's datin some gal from cloudsdale now, ah aint mad at her or nuthin but...dang. Been awhile, and...ah dunno. Ah been keepin it a secret so long, ah...ah think thats why ah blew up at Zecora like that. AH mean, what would everyone think if'n they knew?" SHe traced a hoof nervously on the wooden plants.

He raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Yer friends wouldnt care. Ah dont care. Granny might give ya some guff, but ah doubt she'll care neither, long as yer happy. Anyone else can go an take a flyin leap without wings if'n they wanna make a fuss. " he said frankly. He tilted his head. "...That the only reason ya might've freaked out?" He said gently. "Or maybe theres another? Ah dunno...maybeh ya'll wanted to try somethin more romantic than a drunken bit of bed-fun."

She flushed again and just nodded.

"...Why don't ya see if she'll try it then?" He said reasonably.

She shot him a disbeleaving look. "...Cuz she'd madder'n a snake on a hot stone at me?" She said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

He rolled his eyes, downing a bit more lemonade. "So? Ya'll ain't even gonna try? Aj, I thought bettern'that of you." He shook his head. "Look, ya'll wanna go ahead an give up afore ya even get started, go raght ahead, ah won't stop ya. Ah just think it's foolish."

She fidgeted a bit. "...Look, how do ya'll even know she's um...lahk that? Ah dunno, Maybe its realleh bad where she comes from and like, thats why shes so mad at meh..." She fretted. He sighed. "Are ya'll gonna figure that out sittin here?" He asked, eyebrow raised. 

She paused, and sighed. "When in the hay did ya'll get so durned smart?" She said sourly.

"About when ah started doin the farms taxes." He mused, giving her a shove."Go giver some flowers or sumthin. SHe snorted at him. "How can you be so good at given advice lahk this when ya can't even ask Fluttershy out?" He spluttered, going wide eyed. "How did you, I, she, it. Get goin!" He yelped.

She snickered, mood a little brightened by the teasing, and hopped down from the porch to head back towards the Forest.

She stared at the door nervously. A bouquet of wildflowers she picked up from the cart on the way in her mouth, she just...stared at the door. It was overcast with the shadows of leaves, a bit dim despite the bright day.

Cmon. Cmon, knock. At least she'll forgive ya, and...ah dunno. Mehbe you'll get a date? She gave a mental sigh. Cmon Applejack, ya been psychin yerself up for this the entire walk over. Cmon, you can DO this! She reached forward, suddenly determined, and...paused, as the door began to open.

...That just taint fair. Ah didn't even get ta knock...She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

What the hay rhymes with apple ch 2

It was another lovely day in the forest, the bright afternoon sun turning the shadows of the leaves above into a work of art on the forest floor. This natural artistry was somewhat lost on the pony standing in front of the little hut, trying not to panic and run.

Applejack felt her heart drop down into the pit pf her stomach as the door swung open.

Oh hay. Oh hay. Oh horseapples. She...she don't look happy, she thought.

Indeed, she didn't look particularly thrilled to see the orange pony.

"You've been pacing for what seemed like hours.

I thought to save...wait, are those flowers?"

She seemed a bit thrown by that.

Applejack nodded vigorously, trying to speak around the bouquet in her mouth.

"Ah anted oo ologie!" She tried, before shaking her head and spitting the flowers into one hoof to present them. "Aheh...sorreh. Um. Ah wanted tah apologize to ya, Zecora. Fer um. Freaking out so badly on yah t'other day. And...er. Castin aspersions on yer honor. I know you;d never...er. Take advantage of a filly in such a state."

Zecora took the flower, looking down at them with an odd expression, before shaking her head.

"Ah...Um. I...Thank you, Applejack. " She said, a bit...confused.

"I...er...To my hut I welcome you back." She stepped inside a bit, letting Aj in. The orange pony followed her in a bit nervously.

"Ah cain't stay long, Zecora, but...would you like to have dinner with me an mah family tonight?" She asked, a tad sheepishly. "It'd make me feel better at least, and you'll get a good meal out of it. " Oh come on. Thats the best you can do? Just ask if she wants to go on a date you cowardly filly...

The striped equine tilted her head curiously, setting the flowers on a low table, listening as the pony began to babble. Her annoyance was rapidly turning towards amusement.

"Taint nuthin fancy, just a family kinda sit down dinner, an ah know they'd love to have ya there, it um, ah know there'll be plenty a food there, no worries, familiies allus makin too much and servin the leftovers tah the help the next day, so...wanna come?" Ok, you managed to shut yourself up, now just hope she ain't still all fired up

Zecora regarded her thoughtfully for a moment. Perhaps the pony hadn't meant her insulting stance...perhapse she should be given a second chance? Thought the zebra, still in rhyme.

After a long moment of quiet that had the orange cowponies heart sinking lower and lower, the striped mare responded with a smile.

"Certainly, my fine faithful friend.

And...I appreciate the gesture...the attempt to mend.

But do not fret-I hold not a grudge.

Any ills between are but a smudge.

I will not keep you long-I know you have work to do.

And tonight at your dinner table, I'll see you."

Applejack smiled wide. "Thank yah...Ah...just afore sundown ought to be about the rahgt time fer eatin tonight. I'll see ya then. " She waved, quickly fleeing.

Well...least thats sumthin, she thought to herself. Maybe Ah can sorta...feel her out. See if she might cotton to goin on like...a date date...thing.

A pity, really. She fled so fast, she didn't see the odd little speculative look on Zecoras face as she slid the bouquet of flowers into a pot, nipping one from its stem and chewing thoughtfully.

It was certainly a...festive atmosphere that Zecora found herself entering when she approached the farmhouse that evening. The sun setting behind the home painted the sky in masterful brushstrokes, the lively abode exuding good natured family cheer. And a distinct scent of apples. But that was normal for the farm as a whole. There were also more than a few scents that had the zebra resisting the urge to lick her lips as she approached.

She barely had a chance to knock before the door was yanked open by an excited little filly.

"ZECORAS HERE!" Hollered Applebloom, letting the zebra into the front hall before firmly wrapped herself around the zebras leg, babbling on about her friends most recent attemps to earn their cutie marks as Zecora admired the sturdy craftsmanship, and "lived in" quality of the house. It was obvious this had been home to many generations of the Appleclan.

. She caught something about "Demolitions" and "Pony Canonballers" before she saw Applejack approaching with that little expression that was half amusement, half annoyance, that all older siblings, everywhere, have worn at some point or other.

"Applebloom, go set the table. Ya'll know its yer turn." She said sternly, though smiling. "Glad yah could make it Zecora." She said, an odd little smile on her face. Something seemed...a bit off about the cowpony. It took the striped equine a few moments to put her hoof on it-the orange pony was acting...a touch shy? That was, to say the least, rather unlike Applejack.

"My pleasure it was, to join your family's meal.

I think I shall enjoy myself...or so I feel."

She replied with a broad smile for her friend.

Applejack grinned at her. "Well, ah certainly hope so. Mah granny ain't much fer the farmin anymore, count of her hip an all, but she still runs a kitchen fit fer the palace. " She chuckled, leading the zebra into the whirl of familial chaos that was the dining room.

There, she saw Applebloom zipping round, hurriedly setting out plates and cups, her much larger brother following her placidly, setting out the dishes for the evening. The table and dining room were fairly large-not only to hold the large number of Aples there (While not the full clan, more than a few) but also, Zecora noted with a bit of curiosity, ponies who had to be the hired hands who helped tend the fields.

Applejack saw her questioning look and chuckled. "Old rule mah great granpappy set up. Ya work for us, ya eat with us. " She said cheerfully. "He figgured a pony does a hard days work, he deserves a nice home cooked meal along with his pay. And what the hay, every cook we ever turn out allus winds up makin more'n even this lot kin eat."

She took her place amongst the general laughter that followed that statement, gesturing, just a touch hesitantly, for Zecora to sit beside her. The zebra looked over the table with wide eyes at the spread. There was, truly, a ton of food. Dandelion sandwhiches, two or three types of salad, home made hay fries, cooked fresh, alfalfa enough for everypony, and, of course, evey kind of apple dish under the sun, including, somehow, an apple roast. Not roast apples-a roast, made of apple. The sight alone was enough to set her mouth watering, let alone the smell.

She looked round, noticing the lack of formality, ponies simply grabbing a portion of what they wanted. SHe chuckled softly, and began doing the same, quickly filling her plate as everyone dug in. She felt...oddly peaceful. Except for one or two second glances a few ponies had given her, no one here was staring, or acting odd about her, if you didn't count Applebloom on one side, somehow talking and eating without pausing for breath, or Applejack acting...well, shy from time to time. The zebra had to hold back a snicker when their hoofs accidentally met, and Aj had pulled away as if burned blushing.

But...no one was giving her the looks she'd come to expect in Ponyville, even after she'd been accepted. Or, if they were, at least they had the grace to do so only when she was busy with her food.

Sometime later, Zecora smiled, as Applebloom yawned wide, bidding her good bye as she toddled off to her bed. Honestly, she shoulda been there awhile ago, but she'd refused as long as Zecora was there.

The zebra honestly found the childs affection for her endearing. But still, she was a little relieved to see the filly heading to her bed...even if it only was because she was abut to walk off that evenings meal on her way home. Still, at least they had insisted on sending her with a set of saddlebags stuffed with leftovers. SHe'd eat well for awhile.

A voice brought her out of her idle thoughts. "Want some company on yer way home?" Asked a certain orange pony, a slightly hopeful note in her tone. She blinked, regarding her thoughtfully, before smiling.

"I would welcome you at my side

Though short I ask you to keep your stride.

I fear I may have ate too much

And I am resisting the urge, my stomach to clutch. "

She said with a light chuckle, as she an Aj began to make their way along the road back into Everfree.

Cmon Aj. Nows yer chance. Just sorta...feel her out a bit?

"An Zecora...look, ahm awful sorry bout how I blew up atcha the other day. An um...I hope I didn't insult ya or nothin, callin ya a filly fooler..." Applejack said with a slight blush, thankfully hidden by the night. Zecora laughed.

"No insult was taken

And you are mistaken.

Such relationships are, amongs my kind,not taboo.

Those who see it as such are among the very few.

We celebrate love in each and every form.

Even if such ways are not the "norm"."

Applejack blinked, pausing for a moment. "Really? An no pony has a...problem with that?" She asked a bit cautiously.

Zecora shrugged.

"Perhaps they do, but if so

Such opinions they do not show.

I gather though, that such is more debated here

That some are scored, if their...preferences veer. "

She paused for a moment, a slight smile crossing her face.

"But tell me, why does this interest you?

Do you disprove? Or...do you prefer such company too?"

She asked quietly.

Aj froze. Too? Was she sayin what Ah think she's sayin? She can't be. But now she's lookin at me all funny the way Rarity looks at dem colts when she's had a bit too much tah drink and oh horseapples she waiting for an answer and dont lie just tell the truth ya durn fool!

Applejack let out a shuddery little breath. "Um. Yeah. Um. A few years back ah realized I just...I don't have much of a thing fer colts at'all, and kinda...preferred mares. " She said, shuffling a bit, embarassed by the admition...and more than a little nervous admitting it at all. Big Macintosh was one thing...but...

Her nervously meandering thoughts were interupted as Zecora chuckled softly.

"Why are you so nervous and shy?

This is not like you, Miss Jack-I wonder why?

Perhaps...are you interested in me as...wait...

I can't remember how you ponies put it...a date?"

She asked with an arched brow, a knowing little smile spreading across her face.

Applejack blinked. "Ah. Um. Ah...ah wouldn't say no...to be honest, Ah um...Ah do think ya'll are cute and...well, ah wouldn't mind goin with ya." She said with a blushing smile. At Zecoras puzzled look, she explained, "Means ah wouldn't mind...well, date'in ya. Ah mean, Ah ain't never dated much but, I'd like to give it a try at least. Er...if'n yer interested." She said, trying to be her normal, assertive, confidant self. Inside, she was trying not to shake.

Zecora tilted her head, studying the other for a moment as they coninued on the path, entering the forest before her smile spread.

"Surely I would love to give it a try-but Im not sure of how such things go

Never have I sought such in Ponyville-but...would you agree to dinner and a show?"

She asked, eyes turned from the path to regard Applejack. Despite the darkness under the moonlit night, she thought she could see the orange ponies blush still, though slowly fading.

"Uh...Ah reckon Ah'd lahk that. Ah got, er, day after tomorrer off...figure we can catch a play, or maybe a comedian or some such, then get somethin ta eat?" She said, the smile on her face helping to banish the blush.

Zecora grins, nodding.

"That surely sounds grand, a time well spent.

I look forward to it, you have my assent. "

She had stopped walking as she spoke, and Applejack barely avoided walking headfirst into the huts wall. They'd already gotten there? Wow, time flew. She was a bit distracted though-she'd said yes!

"Now my home we have reached, and I shall take my leave.

But I look forward to our date-it should be a more than pleasent eve."

Applejack smiled at her at her, nerves fading faster now that she'd faced her fear and managed to overcome it...successfully! "Well, ah certainly hope ya sleep well Zecora. Ah can't wait tah see ya again." She said, turning to go. Zecora eyed her with a sudden grin, chuckling.

"Surely you will not end our night this way, little miss...

Aren't you even going to give me a goodnight kiss?"

The zebra said teasingly, enjoying the way Applejack immediately blushed hard enough to see through her fur again. She laughed, and took pity on the poor pony, leaning in to brush her lips against the cowpony's cheek.

"I hope you sleep well, and have dreams sweet

And may the sun shine brightly, until we again meet."

She said softly, slipping into her hut with a soft smile.

Applejack stood there for a moment, heart fluttering. Curiously, a part of her was tempted to start jumping around going "Yes yes yes yes yes!" like Twilight, but she thoroughly quashed it.

Still, as she turned to make her way back home, goofy grin firmly entrenched on her face, she found herself humming one of Pinkie Pies innumerable little songs.


	3. Chapter 3

What the Hay Rhymes with Apple? ch 3

Applejack wondered, briefly, which would be less painful-letting this night continue, or just tossing herself into the nearest hydra filled swamp. So far, she was leaning towards the latter...this date had gone just about as wrong as it was possible to go without another paraspite invasion, or dragon nap, or ancient evil being brought back to life. And she wasn't convinced any or all of those weren't about to happen anyway.

And it had started so promisingly...

Applejack stared into the mirror. OK then...mane was brushed well, and she'd stolen one of Appleblooms bows to tie in the end. Stetson in place, looking nice with a new little hatband. And she had a nice looking little dressy vest she saved for "look nice" occasions on.

"Alright...ain't gonna bother with any ah that face goop or anything..." she muttered, checking herself in the mirror again. Nice bath, so she was clean, and she hadn't been workin today, so she wasn't sweaty. Alright then...stop dawdlin and get goin, she told herself, heading down the dirt road to the farms gates, passing Big Mac along the way.

"Good luck!" Said Big Mac gruffly as she passed by. She nodded in return with a half smile. "...She looks nervouser than a chicken in a fox den..." he muttered when she got out of sight. He sighed, trudging up to the barn. He and a couple of the hired hands were putting in a few new pens, since a couple of the old ones had been kicked into splinters by a rather angry cow, over a bit of a misunderstanding involving her calf, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, some paint, and a bit too much free time.

Unfortunately for the hired workers, who were on their break in the barn, they didn't see him coming-and thus, didn't see fit to keep their yaps shut.

"Yeh hear 'bout Applejack?" said one with an oddly dull light bulb for a cutie mark.

"Huh? Nah, what?" Said his partner during their break, whose cutie mark, oddly enough, was a set of four cards-All four Jacks to be specific.

"Heh, she got all gussied up ta go down inta town fer some kinda date, with that weirdo stripey from the forest." He spat to one side, before slipping a bit of grass between his teeth to chew.

His companion guffawed. "Her? Man, allus knew she were a tomboy, but never heard nuttin bout her bein a fillyfooler." He snickered. "Hey, ya reckon-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a large pony clearing his throat behind them. They turned as one, and swallowed as they beheld a clearly annoyed Big Macintosh.

"Now. Forgettin fer a moment that ya'll were just talkin bout my sister-your boss-dontcha have a bit of work to be doin?" He said, giving them both a stern look. "Ah'll ferget what ah heard ya jawin about fer the time being. But git back tah work." He shook his head, turning to head out the barn.

Had they the sense they were born with, they'd have kept their mouths shut. Of course...they don't.

As Big Mac headed for the big double doors at one end, the card bearing pony shook his head, muttering, "Heh...was saying, bet she jes needs the right stallion tah lahk, straighten her out. " His companion sniggered as he puffed his chest out. "Maybeh me an you, hmm? Get her alone an show her how its reaallly done..."

They thought they were speaking quietly enough for Big Mac to ignore. They were not. He paused at the door.

"Tain't worth it. Just a couple dumb hoofs fer hire. Ignore'm, Macintosh." he muttered to himself. He made to step outside, when his ear caught "roll" "hay" "like that" "flanks" and "bit a rope" in no particular order, along with a few other choice words. He paused again. And closed the door. And then he did something he probably shouldn't.

Big Mac went and lost his temper.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Ponyville, Zecora sat serenely in a rather nice little outdoor cafe, sipping tea. It wasn't one of her own blends, but it was good-the owners here hoof-made their own brews. She ignored the odd looks that some ponies still gave her, as she awaited her...date.

Honestly, it had surprised her a fair bit. Between Applejacks outbursts, and then the apology, and the admission...it did make a certain sense, but that her orange coated friend would feel at all bad about such preferences struck the zebra mare as...strange. But, then, these ponies might find the way life went on the Zebrica plains just as strange.

Her mental musings were cut off by the flash of an orange coat, as she spied Applejack trotting nearby, looking round for the striped equine. She smiled to herself, waving to catch her attention.

"Heya, Zecora. Sorry if ahm a bit late...ah don't come here much. " said the farm pony as she mounted the steps, oblivious to the little double take the zebra had given at her more "dressed up" appearance.

If she was honest with herself, she had agreed to this date more out of, well, "why not?" and some surprise at the sudden admittance of attraction from her, than any actual desire for the other mare. She didn't find her unattractive-she'd just never spared much of a thought in that direction for her, despite the dry spell she'd been under ever since she'd moved here. She'd been considering making a pass at Twilight, since she visited for tea so often...but seeing the apple pony all kitted out like this did make her reconsider a bit. Perhaps a second date wouldn't be out of the question...

"Have no fear, you are far from late.

And quite in time to begin our date." Said the zebra with an easy smile, though she noted the light blush that spread over the other mares cheeks at the word, and the way her eyes twitched, as if she wanted to look round to see if anyone had heard, but was too polite to.

She needn't have bothered, really-most ponies weren't too shocked about such matters, at least not in Ponyville since a few certain couples had come out in the open, such as Lyra and Bonbon. (Their public adorableness often reached cavity induced levels)

Applejack settled herself down for a moment-it didn't matter what anypony else thought, she reminded herself. This was who she was, and she didn't need anypony's approval but her friends. There were still one or two of them who needed telling at least...but she'd get to that when she got to it. And now her thoughts were rambling, and had been for awhile, and what's zecora been sayin AH listen ya dunce! She shook herself. "Ah. Sorry...whut was that?" She asked, face flushing a bit brighter at getting lost in her thoughts.

Zecora chuckled softly. "Nothing much-please take a seat.

I was simply asking what you wanted to eat." She said with a grin.

Applejack returned the chuckle with one of her own,trying to relax a bit. "Well...Ah ain't been here but once or twice before, so ah don't rightly know much about what they serve...maybe we can find somepony to ask..." she trailed off, looking round for a server or chef, and instead noticing the commotion forming in the kitchen. Namely of a certain pink pony assembling a strangely chill inducing assortment of instruments...and...then the polka music began...and a chef ran out of the building where the cooking went on, looking a bit shell shocked. And glop-stained.

"Ladies and gentleponies. I'm very sorry to say, but most of our evenings stock has been devoured by a rather sudden parasprite infestation. At the moment, I'm afraid all we have to serve are..."

There was a pause.

"Hay fries with broccoli sauce, and canned peaches. " He continued, after a moments inner reflection. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go have a rather lengthy bath. It's amazing how much parasprites hate syrup. " He wandered off, muttering to himself, looking glassy eyed, as a line of dancing parasprites followed Pinky toward the forest.

Applejack watched all this, a bit wide eyed. "...Well, looks like hayfries." she said, not bothering to ask for a menu now. "Er...less ya wanna try somewhere else?" She offered, smiling in relief at the zebras nod. She didn't mind hayfries...but it wasn't exactly what she wanted to eat on her first real...well, date.

Maybe someplace else would have a better selection.

Applejack rhythmically beat her head against the Daisy Delicatessens wall. So far, the wall was losing.

"Six. Buckin. Resturants. Parasprites. Over booked. No chef. A fire. An explosion. Cutiemark Crusader Chefs. How in the hay can every restaurant get shut down on the same buckin day?" She muttered to herself. She liked the Delicatessen herself-it sold good food for a good price. But a little knot in her stomach told her that while the little restaurant might be perfect for her lunch whenever she came into town to sell apples, she didn't quite think it was "date" fair. Then again, maybe it was...she never went on any dates, so...ahoy. Stupid brain.

Much to the walls relief, she stopped slapping her head against it as Zecora stepped out of the little shop, carrying a small bag in her mouth, nodding to her. She gestured to a seat, and Applejack sighed in relief-she'd been half afraid even this place would have something go wrong, leaving her date foodless.

"Thoughts its not quite what I expected for the date, this food,"

I must admit, it's really quite...delectably good." Said the zebra as she nibbled at some potato wedges cautiously. She was somewhat unfamiliar with the fast food in Equestria, but so far she was finding it better than some of the stories Twilight had told her had led her to believe.

Applejack sighed. "Ah'm sorry...Ah wasn't much expecting everything to go so...well..." She trailed off, trying to come up with a word that meant "Horribly utterly completely wrong" but unable to come up with anything of the proper magnitude.

Zecora chuckled softly. "It is not a problem, have no fears.

This is far from the worst date I've had in in my years. " She considered for the moment the the stampede that had occurred in the middle of her third ever date...now that had been a bad one.

"In any case, if I remember, this wasn't all you planned this night.

There was a show, as well...a play. I think it was-"

"Oh horseapples! "The Farmers Fright!" Applejack interrupted, looking a bit stricken (with Zecora looking a bit thrown that her rhyme had been interrupted). "Oh hay. Oh hay. We're late. Ah completely fergot bout that what with the restaurants an all an..." She was more than a bit flustered. "Ah...dang, its startin soon, and we're gonna miss the openin, and it'll take us forever to get over there! Ah hay, ahm sorry Zecor-"

An upraised hoof cut her off.

"Do not worry. I doubt we've missed much of the show.

But if you do not wish to miss more-we must go!" Said the striped equine, finishing her sandwich with a few bites and grinning at Applejack.

"Finish your meal, and we shall leave, do not fret...

Ah! A race there, perhaps? Win, and a prize you'll get." She winked at the mare, who found herself unaccountably blushing as she hurried ate her way through her food.

"Heh...Ahlright, Ah'm bout ready...but what do ya mean a pri-HEY wait up ya durn stripey thing!" She called, startled as Zecora began to gallop off without warning. She grinned to herself. "Well fine...ya think ya can beat ol Applejack in a straight out race? Heh...got another thing comin."

She panted as she came to a stop outside the little outdoor theaters gate, just a yard or two ahead of her striped opponent. "Told ya..." she panted with a grin at the zebra, the nights problems temporarily forgotten.

"Ah yes, run well you have, and the the prize you've won.

But we are late already-lets see the show, have some fun. " She said with an easy grin, as her breathing slowly settled. She nudged the little gate surrounding the theater open, and paused just inside, surveying...well, "Utter chaos" would be an accurate description.

"...What...in the hay...happened here?" Said a stunned Applejack, staring down at the stage-one side listing to the ground where the supports had seemingly been ripped free. In an odd, chaotic symmetry, the curtains on the other side were torn completely off, seemingly trapping at least two ponies who were trying to get free and mostly failing.

Elsewhere, several ponies dressed in police uniforms were speaking to what seemed to be left of the crowd of show goers. To one side was a pony who, judging from his hysterics was either the writer, director, or had just had the last bit of his birthday cake stolen.

Applejack stared hard at a second little group of police ponies, who were literally sitting atop two struggling stallions who looked mighty familiar. She found herself trotting towards them, wondering just what in the hay her two hired hands had done.

Once she had gotten closer, though, they began pointing at her and shouting something. An officer turned, and trotted up to her, nodding her head.

"Maam. You know these two? They say you had some cause in tonights...fracas." Said the police pony, sounding a bit on edge. She looked stressed.

Applejack just stared at her for a moment. "Ah...Well, ah know'em, they work on mah farm, but...I don't even know what happened here. Ah been on a...er...date most of the night."

The cop sighed. "Well...to make a long story very short, these two...gentleponies..." her eye twitched as she said that. " Crashed the little play here, and proceeded to make a right big ruckus. Both were, and still are, highly inebriated. And both are now facing charges for drunk in public, disorderly conduct, and some minor assault charges for slugging one another a few times by mistake, and say its your fault. " She turned. "Oy! Club! Why'd they blame her again? "

A night blue pony turned, and smirked. "They say cuz her brother went and fired'em for no good reason!" He was the one sitting on Jacks middle. And he was a not a small pony. Jack was going nowhere.

Applejack snorted at that. "Macintosh ain't like that. He don't let his temper get way from him-if he fahred'em, it was fer a dang good reason."

The cop just sighed. "I'm very sorry about this maam, but since you've been implicated, you'll need to come answer a few questions. Its really just a technicallity, if what you're saying is true. We just need to get statements from you and your brother.

Applejack looked helplessly back at Zecora, who was staring curiously. Oh this night had not gone well.

"Ah can't belive those gall durned, half witted, sons a' pears had the durn gall to try'n point the hoof at me!" She said sometime later, as she and Zecora left the police station.

She sighed, shaking her head. "Look, Ah'm mighty sorry bout all this. Ah just...the night...it didn't go as planned. "She looked a bit glum. "Shoot. Went about as wrong as possible. Look, ya wanna just call it a night, and pretend this didn't happen?" She asked, sounding about as depressed by the nights events as possible. Everything had gone wrong.

Zecoras answer started as nothing more than a laugh. She gave the startled pony a grin.

"If this night you wish to end, then I shall walk you home.

But to forget our date...well. Let is speak of that, as we roam."

As they began to head towards Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack gave the striped equine an odd look. "What do ya mean talk about it? Everything went wrong-what's there to talk about?"

Zecora snorted.

"Things did not go as planned-this is true.

But who is at fault for it? You?

No, tonight was...unique, but fun.

And I would rather enjoy another run. "

She grinned, bumping her head against Applejack sides.

"I really thought you were the stubborn one amongst your friends .

Are you really ready to give up, and let this be the chosen end?"

Applejack stared at her for a bit as they made their way up the path. Zecora just looked back with an easy smile and serene look on her face.

"...Yer serious, aren't ya?" she said, deadpan. "Even after all the hay that went down tonight, yeh wanna...er. Try again?" She said uncertainly.

Zecora simply nodded, eyes twinkling.

Applejack stared. "...Why?"

Zecora laughed again. "Shall i list my reason, Applejack?

You are cute and smart, on your work you never slack.

You planned a fine date, which would have been fun

Had not chance sought to sabotage it all-not your fault hun.

I could hardly lay the blame at Your feet.

But even when it began going wrong, you weren't beat.

You attempted to fix what you could

And did more than you had to, or should.

In short, I think a second date is a fine night.

But...ah, we're almost there. I can see your porch-light. " She was looking ahead now, at the surprisingly close Applefarm. They were almost at the gates!

Applejack tilted her head, and after a moment she began chuckling. "Well...far be it from me to say no to all that. Ah spose...we can give it nuther shot." She smiled at the zebra.

Zecora paused as they reached the gate, and smiled.

"That, I am glad to hear you say.

Now, I will let you be on your way.

But first...you must claim your prize.

...Has anyone told you you have lovely eyes?" She said just a touch wistfully. Applejack blushed, looking away, seeming about to say something before Zecora continued.

"Now, I thought something traditional would suffice.

Something I had read was common on nights this...nice.

And, unless my memory is remiss...

The tradition is a goodnight kiss."

Before Applejack had a chance to take these words in, the zebra leaned forward, lightly pressing his lips against the farm ponies. She froze, unable to respond at first, before feeling herself relax and...well, "melt" was the only word, as she leaned into the kiss, deepening it.

It was a short while before either of them remembered to breathe.


	4. Chapter 4  Epilogue

Viran was in his office, awaiting two things: An asshole lawyer to call him (some would call that an oxymoron. He knew several very pleasent lawyers however-almost five!) and for Natalie to come by. She'd called and said she needed to speak with him, and now he was justing waiting for her to show up. And, well, yes, playing Portal on his computer. Hey, might as well have fun while your waiting...  
>br<p>

As a note, the office music was a loop of such songs as "Re Your Brains, Reanimator, Friends on the Other Side, and other such songs. Viran had a warped sense of humor at times.

He grinned, hearing the little bell tinkle above the door-he loved that little bell. He loved having his own business. He stood, pausing the game, and sighed. Man, he sucked at Portal. Like, severely. Anyway, he grinned at Natalie. "No problem, anytime. How's the kids? " He asked. "Oh, and what'd ya need? Another spooky issue?" Dead things, undead things, that kinda spooky. His kinda spooky. "I'm not babysitting, if thats what your asking. I can barely handle my kids. " He laughed.

He sighed. "Mine? Oh, I'm just pretty sure mine are demons bent on making sure Daddy never sleeps again. " He grinned. "I couldn't lovem more if I tried, but they do drive me insane. " He tilted his head, arms crossing as he regarded her thoughtfully as she spoke. He slid up, sitting crosslegged on his desk, heedless of the disarray if caused. HIs office, he didn't care. "If your leader ok's it, and our queen, so theres no diplomatic hoops or anything to jump through, you can color me interested. " He said after a pause, rolling the idea over in his mind. "I'd love to help. Whats your idea?"

He nodded. "I can understand that. Im facing the same thing. Especially with the..." he sighed."Changes..." he looked at his arm. He'd gone from human, to tiger, to different tiger, and some other things, and just gaah. Anyway. "So, yeah, I can understand that. I promise I'll help as much as I can. " He tilted his head. "I appreciate the trust, for such a...sensitive issue-and I understand the guards, believe me. Is there anything I should prepare for?" He asked cautiously. Rule 1 when dealing with the dead or undead-NEVER skimp on preparation. "Should I be keeping my power under wraps, or...what?" He could deal with the dead not liking him...he just hoped he wasn't forced to protect himself form them. He did NOT want to have to kick some dead guys ass and then find out he was the pack leaders grandfather or something. Ahh.

A/N: I had to add this after it sprung into my head. XD

Big thanks to Maskinos for editing this for me

I may come back to this couple in the future-for now, I'm done with them, mostly because Zecora is remarkably hard to write. XD

I don't plan on stopping tho-the fanfic bug has bitten me, and right now my goal is to ship EVERY ONE of the mane cast with a background chara.

...

I have the feeling I'm digging myself a hole, but I'll stick with it.

Also thanks to Choopa for putting a "zecora x someone" fanfic request as your xmas gift for the initial idea!

All of this and my upcoming fics are your fault. =P


End file.
